We Grow Old Because We Stop Playing
by kawaii-panda-sama
Summary: Emma Wilton. She's a neighbor of Ferris Bueller, a long time friend of Ferris Bueller, a Drama enthusiast, a go-getter, and she's pretty. No wonder she doesn't notice Cameron. Well you-know-who's going to fix that. Cameron X OC Not as cheezy as it sounds


_This movie is AWESOME. Hands down. LOL My mom introduced me to this movie when I was in elementary school or middle school so it __**is **__likely that I'm going to finish this. I hope most of you enjoy this, I feel like it's pretty good in my option. :P_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Ferris Bueller's Day Off, I only own Emma and family._

_**Warnings: **__Slight language._

* * *

When I rolled out of bed that morning I woke up on time, feeling fine and healthy. Sure I wasn't super excited to go to school but I didn't mind going as much as everyone else seemed too. I mostly went there to be social anyway. Well that and to get that performance Arts scholarship. (I'm an actress you know. Well, not a professional one…not _yet_ anyways. I guess a more accurate description of my status at school is a 'Drama Nerd'. And to be honest, I wear that title with pride.) But with those few reasons in mind I rolled out of bed relentlessly too begin getting ready.

I took my shower quickly and got dressed almost as quickly. No reason for the speed, I just like to relax around the house knowing I'm ready to go at anytime. I sat down at my vanity mirror and started applying a bit of light make up. I was wearing a copper colored bat-wing shirt(You know, one of those really baggy shirts with the loose collars but fit snuggly around the waist?) with a black tank-top underneath so I wouldn't show to much skin, and a pair of nice fitting jeans. I didn't have my shoes on yet.

My reflection in the mirror it showed my wavy, black hair in a loose ponytail hanging casually over my left shoulder, with my hazel green eyes standing in striking contrast to my bangs.

The flashing of a bright light through my window made my look away from applying my mascara. And outside my second story bedroom window, across a small bit of yard, standing in his open window was Ferris Bueller with a flashlight in hand. I walked over to the window and slid it open, grinning the whole time. I've know him for many years (due to friendships through our parents) but you only have to meet this kid for a minute to know that whatever he was planning to do was going to be worth wild.

I skimmed his appearance and saw that he was still in his robe and his hair was in such a fashion that is was obvious that her was in bed. But before I could even comment Ferris held up a finger to signal me to be quiet. I watched curiously as he reached over to hold up large pieces of paper with writing on them. Having done this before, I reached for my binoculars which hung innocently on a nail under the windowsill. I focused the lens until I could make out the words, which said - "_Don't go to school_". I moved my binoculars away so that he could clearly see my mouth "_Why_?", skeptical look clearly written on my face, along with a small smirk of amusement.

He pulled out another big piece of paper from behind it, also with writing. It seems as if he had already predicted this conversations. Heh, that cocky little snot… "_Going to play Hokey_" it said.

"_No." _I mouthed.

He switched papers, "_I have the whole day planned_."

"_No_." My face held a more stern look now.

"_You don't really want to go anyway."_

"_Oh really_?" The smirk crept back onto my face again.

"_Quiz in economics today." _Although that statement didn't fit necessarily smooth into this conversation it still made me winch. He knew how much I hated that class. Hell he even had it with me. He quickly changed papers again. "_Mile run in P.E."_

I lowered my binoculars so that he could see my quizzical glare. I didn't mind faking sick to skip school once or twice every month or so but still felt uneasy about the thought of Ferris telling me to do it. It felt as if I was apart of a scheme, and it being this kid is probably a correct assumption. He returned my harsh look with that bright grin filled with all it's usual boyish charm. I sighed, looking at him with defeated eyes. As much as I seriously hated P.E., I needed to find a way to convince my mom to let me stay.

"_How?" _I mouthed finally.

"_Act." _The paper said. And with that he smiled wolfishly at me before closing his window and pulling the curtains closed.

I sighed as I hung my binoculars back in their original spot. I glanced around my room as I thought of a way to trick my mom into letting my stay home. I couldn't pretend to be sick because she already saw me when I went to the bathroom to shower. I glanced at my make up which laid exactly where I left them. The gears in my head slowly began to turn as the words(or in this case, writing) of Ferris Bueller sunk in. I wouldn't be able to play sick but I had enough Drama class experience to play emotionally unstable.

I rushed over to the mirror and applied even more mascara but only on the bottom lashes this time. And I even put a bit of eye shadow under the corners of my eyes. I dug through my drawers shuffling things around until I found what I needed. It was a small, cheap bottle of eye drops, and this certain bottle held eye drop liquid that hurt like a _**bitch**_. Dripping several drops into both eyes until it was could almost impossible to see through the burning sensation. Feeling my tears mixed with the solution slide down my cheeks sent a shiver of success. I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were now tinted red and had small rivers of what use to be black mascara running down my cheeks. I quickly ruffled my hair to give it more of a frazzled look. I ran over to sit on my bed and took several deep breaths, getting my mind enough into the zone so that I could go though with this act successfully. Finally deciding that I was ready I made my breathing into small whimpers which eventually escalated into small sobs, and willing myself to produce more tears I let out the loudest, most heart breaking wail I could so that it could be heard throughout the house.

Within seconds my mother busted the door like a one-woman SWAT team. "Emma? Emma baby what's wrong?" she cooed sweetly, taking a seat next to my sobbing form on the bed.

I continued to weep loudly, "I-he! And I trusted…how could she? We-we're were all like- oh my god!…Oh my god this sucks…" I blubbered nonsense into her shoulder, covering her shirt with my eye make up.

She rubbed my back soothingly as she held me. "Who baby?"

"_**Them**_…!" I wailed.

"Who?" She asked tenderly.

"Them! Them!…" I paused briefly as I thought names. "That no-good Sandra! She…she's just terrible!"

"Emma, who's Sandra?"

I pulled away roughly to fake-glare at her with blood shot eyes. "You know, SANDRA! I've known her since like -forever! I talked about her all the time, Mom! All the time!" I yelled, emphasizing my last sentence. I was completely bullshitting, there was no Sandra.

"O-oh, right." My mom stuttered. "W-well, what did Sandra do?" I would have laughed at her terrible lying if I wasn't bus trying to make her believe my own.

"S-Sandra, she…" I sniffled and wiped my cheek with one of my hands. "She kissed…" I paused again as I thought. "Joey…" I'm bullshitting her again, there is also no Joey.

"Joey?" My mom inquired.

"OH-MY-GOD, MOM! Do you not listen to me every time I open my mouth?" I screeched before bolting up and storming over to a corner of my room to make it look as though I was fuming. "It's Joey! '_The Joey_'? He's the only one who's been on my mind all year! And Sandra _kissed_ him! It's terrible!" I let out quiet sobs as I waited for my mom to make her way over to me. She eventually did and turned me around to pull me into a tight hug as well. I broke out into louder cries again, "And I have class with both of them! All day! I could handle the thought of it before, but now I cant! I cant face them!…Not now…" I whimpered.

Mom continued to attempt to sooth me. "It's ok baby, stay strong. You don't have too go to school today."

I sniffled again and pulled away to wipe more tears away. "T-thanks Momma…"

Mom smiled at me as she held me by both sides of my head with her hands. "Now," she began as she led me back to my bed. "I have to go to work now and I wont be back until late tonight, but your brother is here ok?" I nodded and forced a smile as I crawled back into bed. My brother is a freshman in collage and still lives with us. He wont care if I play hooky, he'd either be out or sleeping anyway so he'll be easy to deal with. "I'm going to change my shirt and then head out because I'm already running late."

"Ok, bye Momma…" I said weakly, sinking into my pillow and blankets.

"Bye Emma, feel better." She kissed me on the forehead before walking out of the room, turning off the light as she went out. Sometimes, my own talents amazed me. I waited nearly ten minutes before I heard the front door open and close downstairs and the car start up and drive away before I got out of bed again. Chuckling evilly to myself, I grabbed a tissue to wipe off the dripping make up. After I did that I also applied a fresh coat of it on and fixed my hair.

I looked out of my still open window to seen that all of the cars were gone from the Bueller's driveway. I picked up a pair of black, strap sandals out of my closet and quietly made my way down the hall to see my brother. When I peaked inside his room he was reading some comics with large headphones over his ears. He was known for being quite attractive looking to some of the senior girls at school but to me he just looked like a male version of myself. Seeing me standing there, he pulled one of them away from his ear and looked at me with a all-knowing looking in his eye.

"Hey, Stephen." I greeted calmly.

"Going out, Em's?" He asked me, motioning to the shoes in my hand.

I nodded as I began to slip them on. "Yep," I said nonchalantly.

"Good, I don't want to watch your boring ass anyway." Stephen said sarcastically, a shit-eating grin visible over the **'**_**Batman' **_comic. "Where you goin'?"

Once I had both shoes on I stood in the door way with my hands on my hips. "Ferris apparently has some plans and they apparently include me. I'll probably be home before school ends."

"Cool." He said simply, putting his earphone back over his ear before quickly pulling it away again. "Oh and uh, tell Bueller I said 'Thanks for the hook up' ok?"

I gave a throaty laugh and crossed my arms, "You got another hook up from Ferris?"

Stephen flashed me a devilish smile, "Damn straight."

I gave him a half assed wave as I finally left his room. "Alrighty then. Bye Steve."

"See ya, Em." I heard him shout from his room as I made my way down the stairs and out the front door. I smiled to myself feeling proud. This was going smother then I expected.

* * *

_Well Emma, __**this**__ went better than __**I**__ expected! And it only took me one day to write! :D Welp, It's 2:44 A.M. and I'm finally finished with this chapter! (…How come people always write stories at 12-3 am?)_

_Remember:** REVIEWS help Ferris get out of bed in the morning to take his friends on adventures! *hint hint***_


End file.
